Radio transmitters usually use up-conversion mixers to produce radio transmit signals. Up-conversion mixers may exhibit a leakage from one of their input terminals to their output terminal. The spurious signals caused by the leakage need to be eliminated or at least reduced so that they do not significantly degrade the spectral purity of the transmitter output.